Images captured by an image generating device such as a digital still camera or a video camera are reproduced by various types of image reproduction apparatus such as a computer or printer (see JP9-139876A or JP9-322114A). It is normally assumed that the image data created by the image generating device will be reproduced using a standard color space such as the sRGB color space. For example, an image reproduction apparatus generates reproduction image data expressed in a standard color space by carrying out basic color space conversion to the image data created by the image generating device, and reproduces (i.e., displays or prints) images based on this reproduction image data.
Incidentally, there are cases in which a color space having a color reproduction range different from that of the standard color space (particularly a color space having a larger color reproduction range than the standard color space) is desired for image reproduction. For example, if it is specified in the image data file that the color space used when the image data was created is a particular color space different from the standard color space, the color reproduction range possessed by that particular color range can be used during reproduction.
However, there is a problem that the use of a particular color space for each and every image processing may require too much time.